1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to poke-thru wiring devices and, more particularly, to an improved and more economical self-anchoring poke-thru wiring device.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Various means have been employed for securing poke-thru wiring devices within a floor opening. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,643, issued on June 9, 1981 in the name of Carroll et al and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application. Other assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,724 and 4,264,779.
The '643 fitting is retained within the floor opening by compressing fire resistant disks between two plates and thereby expanding the disks against the perimeter of the concrete floor opening to retain the device therein. Such device is therefore not self-anchoring as those disclosed in the '724 and '779 patents. Although the latter two devices are self-anchoring, they do not provide many of the advantages that are provided by the instant invention.